Neturo Vallano
Appearance Neturo is bald with pale skin and large eyes this combined with his short stature gives him an overall child-like appearance despite his age an relatively athletic build. He is normally wearing white monk like robes as his vigilantly costume but will substitute this for other white clothing if it's appropriate for a particular job. when he isn't working he will wear regular clothes preferring to use large glasses to cover his large eyes as they tend to unnerve people Personality History Neturo grew up in the UK in a small village in Nothern Ireland and always wanted to be a hero from an early age and once he discovered his quirk when he burned a bully during a thunderstorm. However despite moving to London and enrolling into one of the top hero schools ,based on his performance in combat trials, he struggled due to his naturally cold and anti-social nature as well as the unwieldy nature of his quirk which meant he struggled in other aspects of hero work such as rescue work or maintaining a public image and only barley graduated. After this he had a short and unsuccessful career as a hero in Britain failing to maintain enough a high enough profile to secure sponsorships meaning that he had to resolve a staggering number of incidents to make ends meat as hero pay was calculated with the assumption that heroes would have sponsorships. Eventually his career ended when his hero license was revoked due to excessive brutality when ,due to being tired and overworked, he exposed a bank robber to a complete electrical infusion which he survived due to his quirk allowing him to partially negate some of the electricity but the bank robber was left with 3rd degree burns all over his body ,had to have his legs amputated and suffered permanent nerve damage. Abilities experienced martial artist: ''Neturo has experience with several martial arts these are: wrestling, Boxing ,and HEMA. ''Competent tactician: After being involved in many battles throughout out his life Neturo has developed a knack for predicting his opponents moves and moving to counter Quirk Stormlight : this quirk allows Neturo to absorb electricity and store it as stormlight with he can infuse into living or non-living matter , that he is touching with 5 fingers in order to create various effects these effects last 5 minutes with the exception of electrify which releases all it's energy in one shock Non-living matter Increased durability : Doubles the structural integrity of any object Magnetized : creates a 40 tesla magnetic field centered on the object Electrify : turns object into a battery of sorts that will output a 1.21 gigawatt shock lasting one second into any object ,other than Neturo, that touches it Volatile '': if too much stormlight is contained in an object it will become explosive and will release all stored stormlight explosively if impacted. the amount of stormlight an object can contain safely is directly proportional to it's mass. '''Living matter all effects that can be applied to non-living matter can also be applied to living matter '''''Increased strength : quadruples the targets strength. stacks additively. Increased speed : target moves at 8x normal speed. Super Moves ''lightning strike Neturo enhnces his own speed then electrifies his sword before plunging it into his opponents chest usual causeing instant death Brute'' Neturo uses all of his stormlight to apply as many strength infusions as he can increasing his strength up to 24x. He usualy employs a grappling focused fighting style during this Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Martial Artists Category:Bill mcdoorson